


Stars

by rosenkrone



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a beautiful night for stargazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kelly's birthday (kuro-kelly @ tumblr)

“I’m so glad that you agreed to join me today.”  Lucina shifts closer, her arms tightening around Severa’s waist.  “It’s been so busy lately, I feel as though we have not seen one another in ages.  I… I’ve missed spending time with you.”

The unexpected words have Severa tightening her grip on the reins, swallowing against the sudden lump in her throat.  There are so many things that she wishes to say, a jumbled mess of thoughts that are on the tip of her tongue but she bites them back.  Clearing her throat, she focuses on keeping her gaze firmly fixed ahead. “It can’t be helped.”  Severa’s voice trails off, nearly inaudible as she adds, “But it is nice to get away for a bit.”

Lucina laughs softly, the feeling almost ticklish against Severa’s ear.  “How has your training been going?  You seem to be getting along quite well with your pegasus.”

Severa lightly scratches at the pegasus’s neck, a fond smile on her face.  “We’re learning a lot.  It can be a little exhausting, but it’s actually kind of enjoyable.”  She pauses, glancing over her shoulder.  “But don’t you dare tell Cynthia I said that.”

“She will not hear a word of it from me, I promise.”  Lucina smiles, the corners of her eyes crinkling in amusement.  The sudden proximity to that smile makes her heart race and Severa quickly turns away, face heating up when the image refuses to leave her mind.  She barely manages to calm her nerves before there is a light touch to her shoulder, the only warning Severa has before Lucina is leaning forward, excitement building in her voice.  “That’s the spot, the clearing just ahead.”

Focusing on everything that she has learned over the past few months and steadily trying to ignore the warmth of Lucina pressing against her back, Severa guides her pegasus to the clearing.  They land without much fuss and Severa takes a moment to steady her breathing before slipping from the saddle.  Lucina attempts to copy her, movements just a little clumsy, and Severa unconsciously reaches forward, hands steadying Lucina before she stumbles.  

“Sorry, it has been quite some time since I have been anywhere near a pegasus or even a horse. I fear I am dreadfully out of practice. Plus you make it look so easy.” Lucina straightens and Severa finds herself face to face with that breathtaking smile once more.  

“I could teach you.” The words are out of her mouth before she realizes and Severa silently curses herself, quickly adding to the offer. “If you’d like.”

“Truly?”  Lucina’s hand envelopes hers, taking Severa by surprise. “You would not mind teaching me?”

Severa swallows against the sudden lump in her throat.  “I’m sure there are others-“

Lucina frowns, interrupting. “It would be an honor to learn from you. I can think of no better teacher.” Turning her attention to the pegasus, Lucina releases Severa’s hand and carefully approaches.  She gently scratches behind the ears of the pegasus, earning a soft huff of appreciation.  “I hope you do not mind helping as well.”

“Lyra is a wonderful teacher.”

“Lyra?”  Lucina regards her with a curious gaze.  “Does this mean you finally settled on a name for her?”

Absentmindedly patting the pegasus’s shoulder, Severa nods.  

Turning her attention back to the pegasus, Lucina scratches under Lyra’s jaw.  “It is nice to meet you properly Lyra, I hope you will be patient with me when the time comes.”

Severa hides her smile, focusing on removing the saddle as Lucina holds a one sided conversation with Lyra.  Setting the saddle aside, she makes quick work of the bridle, carefully placing it on top of the saddle so that it will not get tangled.  

“One can hardly tell it has only been a few months since you started training.”  Lucina offers one final pat to the pegasus before moving to kneel beside the saddle and opening the pack attached to it.  

“Some things you never forget.”  Severa mumbles under her breath, pushing the various memories from her childhood to the back of her mind.  This is not the time to get lost in thought.

“What was that?” Lucina sits back on her heels, a blanket held to her chest as she studies Severa.

“Nothing.”  Severa waves off Lucina’s concern.  “Now, what was it that you had planned?”

“Ah…”  Lucina stands up, draping the blanket over one shoulder. She twists her hands together, suddenly looking a bit bashful.  “I was hoping that we could watch the stars together.  I know it might sound silly…“

“I don’t mind.”  After sharing an uncertain smile with Lucina, Severa soon turns her attention to the clear sky above them.  “It’s a beautiful night for stargazing.”

After spreading the blanket along the grass, Lucina settles down, patting the spot beside her until Severa takes a seat.  Their fingers brush together and Severa nearly jumps at the unexpected contact though she does not pull away.

Stars slowly begin to appear overhead, the familiar sight helping Severa to relax.  Though it still stings to recall certain memories, star gazing will always be special to her.  So many nights were spent listening to her mother tell her about the stories behind the constellations, patiently pointing out each one that was visible. Severa could probably recite each one from memory if she wanted to.

“My father used to tell me stories about the stars when I was young.”  Lucina shifts closer as she talks, tangling their fingers together and leaning against Severa’s shoulder.  Severa stiffens at first, breath catching in her throat when she hears a telltale sniffle. She hesitantly squeezes Lucina’s hand, hoping to offer a small bit of comfort.  Even though it has been years, now that the fighting is mostly over and things are beginning to settle down, she knows all too well how easy it is to get lost in memories of the past.

“My mother used to tell me stories as well.”  Severa’s voice is shaky as she speaks, nearly hoarse as various emotions begin to well up within her.  “Whenever she returned from one of the campaigns, she would share the stories the other pegasus knights had taught her.”

Lucina sniffs, voice catching slightly.  “I am afraid my father was not as well versed in such things.  He used to tell me that they were the hero kings and warriors of old watching over us.  They were quite outrageous at one point but I never tired of hearing them.”

Severa’s throat burns as she stares up at the sky, focusing on the brightest star.  “My mother used to tell me a story about a brave knight who tamed the enemies with their music, eventually becoming a guiding star for all. Even though I had the story memorized, I always asked her to share it over and over again.  I loved listening to her voice whenever she told it.”

“Thank you.”  Lucina grips Severa’s hand tightly as she speaks. “For listening.  And sharing.”  

“Of course.”

“Would you allow me to be selfish for a bit?  Will you promise to do this again someday?  I would love to hear some of your mother’s stories if you are willing to share them.”

Severa hesitates for only a moment.  “I think I would like that.”


End file.
